


Resident Evil 3: Remake: Dana's Search

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Dana Daniels, searches Raccoon City for her girlfriend, Jill Valentine.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Dana Daniels (OC)
Kudos: 6





	Resident Evil 3: Remake: Dana's Search

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I'm sorry that I haven't been writing for a while. I've had a really bad case of writer's block. But I'm back. This is just a one-shot. 
> 
> I have actually just started writing a Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine fanfic for RE2 Remake & RE3 Remake. I'm just putting the finishing touches on the first chapter. I'll post it soon. 
> 
> Now on with the story.

Dana rested her back up against the brick wall of a nearby building. The green-haired young woman of twenty-four was panting hard, her chest heaving while she was fighting to get her breathing back under control. She finally did a few seconds later.

Dana had a handgun in one hand and a knife in the other. She stared down at the ground in front of her with wide eyes at the man, no rather the zombie that she just killed to keep the walking corpse from taking a chunk out of her like she was prime rib instead of a living, breathing, human being.

There was blood on the front of her T-shirt and jeans, her hands too. But not all of it was hers. Dana tried to save someone. She didn't succeed.

That was the first zombie she killed that one horrible night in Raccoon City and it certainly wouldn't be the last. There were a million thoughts that were zigging and zagging in her head. Many of them were about her girlfriend, Jill.

She hadn't seen her since they gotten separated when the Nemesis had tried to kill them both back at Jill's now destroyed apartment building in downtown Raccoon City. Dana pushed herself away from the brick wall and walked out of the alley.

"Come on, Jill. Please be safe. I can't lose you. And you can't lose me. Not like this and not now. Not after everything we've been through. I love you, Jill. We will find each other soon. I just know it." Dana muttered to herself as she made her way through the zombie-infested city.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I hope that y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading this new one-shot. I enjoyed writing it. Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.


End file.
